The Mystery of Genjo Sanzo's Sleeves
by foxfirealchemist
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Genjo Sanzo keeps in his sleeves? Well, now find out! Its an adventure of great peril and magic, one that will shock and amaze you. Dive in to the Mystery of Genjo Sanzo's Sleeves! Recently edited for better quality


"The mystery of Priest Genjo Sanzo's sleeves has been one that has gone on unsolved for what seems to be an endless amount of time. For years now his fangirls, yaoi fangirls, general fangirls, and the occasional sane fan have sat down for hours, trying to figure out exactly what all he keeps in those giant sleeves. I myself, as a fan, have questioned the normality of the cloth that created them, and I often wonder if they are indeed non-magical.

"Well, we will now get the answers we have sought for so long. A group of highly skilled individuals and I intend to capture the infamous Sanzo and then raid his sleeves. It'll be a dangerous mission, but we have trained for many a month and are ready for this undertaking. Thanks to our brave cameraperson and our loyal glow-demons, you will be able to travel with us and see the action as it happens.

"I must now depart; for the journey will be long before we even reach the spot that the Sanzo party has stopped. Join us in an hour. For now, here's General Commander 'Hard-hat' Lyon with the weather."

The brown-eyed girl of fourteen, known only as Jupiter, bowed her head and turned to leave as the camera panes to a demon who was nicknamed "Hard-hat" because of his hard-as-diamond skull. Two horns of black bone split this stone-hard barrier, sprouting from his brow and inching out a bit before turning sharply to either side. Sparkling eyes of a dark gray-green quietly opened, their bright depths slightly bored and his expression lazy, and he gave a blank smile to the camera. A single fang poked out of his mouth with this gesture, giving him an almost lop-sided and youthful appearance.

A clawed hand reached up, brushing a few strands of ebony hair from his face, tucking the long strand behind a sharply pointed ear. "Good evening everyone. I am General Commander Lyon. Or, "Hard-hat", as many seem to enjoy calling me." He gave a light chuckle and a faint smile, one that had more meaning than the previous one. "Now, for the weather tonight," he turned away, the long ponytail of black that trailed behind him whipping around in almost slow motion, "there is sure to be a large amount of rain."

One slender finger moved to tap lightly on a small dot on the weather map before moving in a circle around a rather large area. "It will be no more than a light shower, though there will be a great amount of fog and for those with tin roofs it will be unusually loud." He turned his head to the side, glancing at the camera with a smile in which his eyes closed. "I recommend ear plugs," He gestured to one sharp ear, "for those with sensitive hearing."

Meanwhile, a mud-covered kitsune was having a ton of fun slopping through what appeared to be a swamp. "Ooh! I just love a romp in the rain!" A tail of a smoky-gray and brown color flicked about crazily as the girl leaped suddenly, heading up straight into the high-placed branches of a tall bald cypress tree.

A low growl sounded from below her, and a pair of obviously irritated red-streaked gold orbs glared up. "Dari, stop playing around." The boy snarled after a minute, both eyes narrowing slightly before closing completely as he gave an almost dog-like shake to rid himself of a few too many rain droplets.

"Aww, but Kayn," the girl whined, bright green eyes looking down at him with a pitiful sparkle.

"Get down here now." The other replied, as he looked back up, glaring angrily.

"No!" She answered, sticking her tongue out like a child. "I never get to play around, and I want to now." She smirked, mischief on her face. "Besides, it isn't as if you could actually do anything about it." That was when the rest of the group, a total of four other people, stepped back away from the blue and black haired boy called Kayn.

Powerful hands clenched into fists, the teenager suddenly leaning back slightly, his knees folding a bit as he charged up for a jump. Then it came, a powerful leap that brought him up halfway to the tree-climbing kitsune's level. A hand dashed up and grabbed a branch and he gave a smooth flip around it, sending himself towards her.

"Ack!" Realizing that he could in fact to her, Dari attempted to get away, realizing that if he caught her she would be in major trouble. Unfortunately for her, when Kayn wanted to catch something he almost always did, and poor Dari had no chance. He tackled her, and both fell to the ground, a good fifty feet, landing in the mud with a splat that sent wet dirt flying at the other members of the group.

There was a quick blast of light amidst the rain, and a gray and brown fox with six tails popped up out of the mud, dashing away from Kayn as he got up and took off after it, yelling curses in every possible language, and insults in all the others. Large sweat drops appeared on the heads of the other four as they watched this, and two of them shook their heads in unison. "There they go again…"

"Man, we're going to be late."

The image bounced up and down in agreement as the cameraperson nodded. "Yep."

Another area on the weatherboard was circled, the claw doing the movement careful to not scratch the sensitive map. "Over in this 'empire' there is a suspected appearance of snow, most likely in the center of this area. Those of you that live in Feudal Japan should be sure to bring out the warm clothing." A light chuckle passed through lips of the General Commander and he stepped away from the board, snapping his fingers together swiftly. Instantly the map disappeared, fazing out with a light whir and replaced by another one. Out of nowhere a small letter appeared in his hand and he looked over it swiftly.

"I have just been informed by our storm sprite that a powerful act of nature is to be heading to this area," a hand reached out, tapping a spot on the enlarged version on the new map with the entire appendage. The image magnified, zooming in onto a specific area and then moved downwards for what must have been a couple hundred miles. It then zoomed in further, and a gigantic storm came into view. "We now go live to Damon Illusion for a report."

The image changed to a scene where a storm was being committed. "Thank you Lyon." A demon, with eyes of a bright and dangerous, not to mention pupil-less, stormy gray spoke into a microphone while around him wind roared madly. The camera wavered with the force of the moving air, and a light gasp passed through the lips of the cameraperson as behind the ivory-haired Damon a house crashed by. "As you can see, the weather here is quite fierce."

As if summoned, a woman on a bicycle suddenly peddled by, flying through the air with as much ease as one would ride on the ground. The reporter blinked, obviously slightly surprised by this, and then returned to his job. "The winds are roughly around seventy-seven miles, and the only reason we haven't been blown away is because of our living bubble which is as we speak protecting us from most of the wind's bulk."

The woman flew by again, this time going against the wind, and both the cameraperson and Damon turned to watch her. "…Things are becoming a bit weird as well, as you can plainly see, due to a large amount of magic escaping from the plants it has been kept in only a couple of miles from here." He frowned as he glanced back to the camera, his eyes still looking back into the direction of the peddling woman. "In any case, this storm is heading straight north, and there isn't going to be anything to turn it. Please, if you are in the area indicated, evacuate immediately."

For a third time the woman rode by, though halfway through her passing, she changed. Her skin turned a shade of green, and her clothing turned black. The nice and cute hat on her head shifted to a pointed black one, and her nose grew longer, a wart appearing on it. At the same time, her nice pink bike bled into a broomstick. A crazy witch's laugh passed through her lips and she did a loop-de-loop, disappearing across the screen. The reporter and cameraperson were speechless for about a minute. Shaking his head rapidly Damon turned to the camera. Gulping he said in a surprised and stuttering voice, "B-back t-to you Lyon."

The image shifted back to the ebony-haired commander, whose mouth was open in stunned silence. Sensing the camera he straightened, jaw popping back into place with a snap. "Thank you Damon." He cleared his throat, a still slightly surprised look on his face, and gave a smile to the camera. "That's about all for the weather." The screen behind him changed to the map again and from out of nowhere, a long and whip-like tail gestured at a spot on the map with a metal pole that it held, tightly wrapped in its ebony coils. The tail moved the pointer in a circle, indicating a large area around what appeared to be New Zealand. "People in this area, please be wary of the drought. It will be setting in about Tuesday, though it is not a big deal as of yet." He gave a smile and bowed his head slightly. "Now back to Jupiter and her quest for Sanzo's sleeves."

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At long last the weather report has been finished, and with unique results to say the least! Now we can finally return back to Jupiter and her crew as they battle the elements and everything else in an attempt to unravel the Mystery of Genjo Sanzo's sleeves! It's sure to be a comical experience, especially when the clumsy group literally stumbles into an interesting predicament only just after exiting the swamp. There'll be excitement for all, so stay tuned! – The Nameless Announcer


End file.
